


Forget Me Not

by TheWarlockGirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:40:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWarlockGirl/pseuds/TheWarlockGirl
Summary: Alec is suffering from PTA after an accident. He has lost last 4 years of his life. He has forgot his 1st job, his sister's wedding and something very important which nags him all the time.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Alec Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Isabelle Lightwood & Maryse Lightwood, Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	Forget Me Not

**Author's Note:**

> From Alec's POV. 
> 
> Inspired by a few books, a few movies and a TV series.

_Alec looked in horror at the pool in front of him. The pool was a professional one, around 10ft deep. The man was drowning in it. Alec could see his hands desperately rising for help. Alec wanted to help. He wanted to jump in the pool. But he wasn't able to. He tried to push forward but couldn't move his feet.._

Alec woke up screaming. It was a nightmare. He was drenched in sweat even in this chilly weather. He exhaled loudly. This is the 5th time in last 3 months he watched this same dream. He wiped his face with the back of his hand. He tried to sleep again. After tossing and turning in the bed for a few more minutes, he gave up. He got out of the bed and left the house quietly. It was very early in the morning and city was still asleep. Alec could see one or two early morning joggers in the road. Pulling his jacket closer he started walking, lost in his thoughts. 

Life has changed for Alec after his accident 3 months ago. Unfortunately, he couldn't remember anything about the accident. Rather he has lost last 4 years of his life. He has forgot his 1st job, his sister's wedding and something very important which nags him all the time. Dr Warren has told him that he was suffering from Post-traumatic amnesia (PTA) and it can be cured. But he couldn't confirm when he'll be cured. It could be weeks, months or years. Doctor has gave him a few brain exercises which Alec did more than necessary without any result. He had read a lot about PTA online, but nothing gave him any hope. Alec sighed in frustration. He looked up and realised he was standing in front Magnus's apartment. He wasn't sure why his feet got him there. He decided to go up and meet that man. 

Magnus wasn't at home. Alec had his number but didn't call him. He sat in the lobby waiting for him. Magnus was there when he woke up in hospital, but Alec couldn't remember him. He introduced himself as one of his close friends he met in those lost 4 years. Alec has met the guy a few times after his accident and everytime he was surprised with realisation that Magnus knew him very well, better than his siblings. He absentmindedly touched his ring finger and looked at the bare space. This is another odd habit Alec has acquired after his accident, but he wasn't sure why he kept touching his ring finger. 

"Alexander..?" Alec looked up and found Magnus standing in front of him. No matter what this guy was, he was hot. "God! How can someone look so gorgeous in workout clothes? " Alec mused. Magnus opened the door and gestured Alec to come inside. He stepped inside the loft and an warmth filled his entire soul, as if he was home.  
"What are you doing so early on a Sunday? " Magnus asked lightly.  
"Um..I-I couldn't sleep and went for a walk. I'm not sure how I came here" Alec replied with a frown.  
"Hmm.. Nightmare" Magnus stated. Alec was again surprised. "Where were you? " He blurted before he could stop himself.  
"Oh. I went for jogging" Magnus said casually. Alec had a feeling that Magnus was lying. Before he could confirm his suspicion Magnus quickly started the coffee machine. "I need a quick shower. Would you mind waiting here for a few minutes?" He asked insecurely. "Sure, go ahead. I'll have a cup of coffee meanwhile. " Alec assured him. Magnus nodded and went to his bedroom. 

Alec slowly walked around the apartment. It looked so familiar. The couch, the coffee table in the corner, the 'Forget Me Not' flowers in the balcony everything felt like home. The ping from the coffee machine brought him back to reality. He was still lost in thoughts when he grabbed a cup and poured his coffee. He suddenly gasped. He was holding a white cup with a big **A** in red written on it. There was another red cup with a **M** on it in white. His mind couldn't remember but his body has reacted out of habit. He rushed to the bedroom to tell Magnus without thinking twice. 

Magnus stepped out of the shower and almost crashed with Alec who came running. "Alexander, are you okay? "  
Alec stopped in his track and inhaled sharply. Magnus was only wearing a towel around his waist, the water droplets dropping from his hair. His face filled with concern. Alec slowly looked over the man standing in front of him. The toned hands, chiseled abdomen and the ring in his chest hanging from a thin golden chain. Magnus tilted his head "Like what you see? " He teased. Alec blushed and with effort removed his eyes from Magnus's body and focused on his face. He realised Magnus looked tired, as if he hasn't slept for weeks. He wanted to grab the other man in arms and kiss away all his worries. Alec quickly pushed away the thought from his mind. He always feel such surge of emotions whenever he's around this man and he wasn't sure why.  
"Is it your wedding ring? " Alec asked quietly.  
Magnus sighed and nodded clutching the ring tenderly.  
"Where's your...? "  
"My husband? Well.. Let's just say, he forgot me. " Magnus said with a sad smile. Alec could see the pain in Magnus's eyes and it broke his heart.  
"Can I see it? " He immediately flinched looking at Magnus's face. "I.. I'm sorry. You don't need.. I don't know.. " Alec stuttered. Magnus exhaled and nodded "It's okay. But I'm not going to remove it Alexander." Magnus said slowly.  
Alec understood and stepped closer. Magnus closed his eyes and waited for Alec to check the ring. Alec gingerly picked up the ring. It was a simple band with 2 small roses engraved on it. He was sure Magnus's husband had a matching ring. There was an inscription engraved on the inner side of the ring. _"Aku Cinta Kamu"_ Alec read slowly. Before Magnus could explain the meaning "I love you in Indonesian." Alec stated knowingly. Magnus's eyes jerked open and he stared at Alec. Alec was confused with his own knowledge. He looked in Magnus's golden eyes and can feel his harsh breaths. He looked at Magnus's lips. Suddenly, Magnus stepped back breaking the moment and Alec felt a pang of disappointment. 

"Let's drop you back home. It's Sunday and Lightwood special breakfast day. " Magnus said with a small smile. The journey to his parents house was small and in total silence. When he got down he found his mother, his sister Isabelle and her husband Simon sitting in the garden. Isabelle hugged him tight. "How're you big bro? She asked softly. Alec smiled at her and waved at Simon. Isabelle noticed Magnus standing at the gate. " Hey Magnus! What're you doing there? Come inside." She shouted. Magnus glanced at Alec as if asking for his consent.  
"Come on. Experience the Lightwood special breakfast" Alec said smiling at him. Magnus smiled back and joined the Lightwoods. 

Later Alec was sitting in a garden chair enjoying the sun and looking at the beautiful man standing beside the pool, lost in thought. "He's an eye candy, huh? " Isabelle punched his shoulder playfully. Alec blushed and Isabelle laughed. "Oh come on Alec! For God's sake, he's you hu-" She halted mid sentence awkwardly. "What Izzy? What is Magnus? " Alec asked frustrated. Before Isabelle could answer, their brother Jace entered with his girlfriend Clary and their dog, Max. Alec smiled looking at his brother and hugged him tight. Max sniffed around them and suddenly noticed Magnus at the end of the yard. He lapped towards him. Alec flinched and was about to call Max, when Clary touched his hand. "Don't worry, Max adores Magnus." She said softly. 

Magnus noticed Max running towards him. "Hey Maxy boy! " He called and tried to move away from the pool. But the husky jumped on him licking his face. Everybody laughed openly but Alec sensed something wrong. Confirming his suspicion, Max literally pushed Magnus in the pool and Magnus fell with a thud. Alec looked at the scene with horror, as if his nightmare getting unfolded in front of him. "Magnus can't swim!" Clary shrieked and ran towards the house calling for Jace who along with others just went inside. 

Alec stood there frozen and everything went black for a few seconds. Before he could realise what was happening he was running towards the pool and dived in it with a swift motion. He grabbed Magnus's collar and pulled him back. When he got out from the water, Jace was already pumping Magnus's stomach and Clary was rubbing his feet for warmth. Alec rushed to his side and held Magnus's hand. After a few moments, Magnus coughed and vomited the water. Alec held the shivering man in his arms and stroked his back.  
"It's okay, nothing happened. You're safe. Don't worry." He tried soothing Magnus. He noticed Magnus was having difficulty in breathing.  
"Calm down. Look at me and breath slow and deep. "  
Magnus shivered and tried taking a deep breath, but couldn't do it.  
Alec held his face with one hand "Please look at me babe" He pleaded. The nickname did the trick and Magnus looked up and breathed deeply with Alec slowly gaining control over his body. Alec helped him to stand and made him sit on a garden chair under the sun. Isabelle has brought a few towels, which Alec wrapped around Magnus's shoulder. Magnus sat clutching Alec's hand, horror from the recent accident still visible in his face.  
"You're joining swimming classes from next month." Alec stated seriously.  
Magnus visibly cringed "No.. No.. Please Alexander. No. " His voice still hoarse from all the coughing.  
"What no? I told you, I'll be there with you. Come on babe! You gotta do it." He sounded earnest. Magnus shook his head. Anger boiled in Alec. He stood up pushing his own chair back. "I can't see this happen again with you. What if I wasn't there with you? No Magnus, I'm not listening to anything now. I can't live with this fear anymore and I can't be there with you all the time. " He ran his hand through his hair "God dammit Magnus, I'm your husband, not your bodyguard! " He yelled.  
Everybody stared at him in silence. Isabelle was the 1st one to react. She ran towards Alec and hugged him tightly while sobbing. Alec looked at Magnus over her shoulder who was looking at the ground. Alec slowly removed himself from Isabelle's embrace and kneeled in front of his husband. He took his husband's face in his hands and forced him to look up. Magnus was crying silently. Alec wiped the tears with the pad of his thumbs while pulled him close. Their lips crashed and all the pain and hurt of last 3 months melted with this one act of love. 

\---------------------------------  
Alec snuggled close to Magnus listening to the steady heartbeats of his love. Magnus was drawing lazy cycles on Alec's back.  
"I'm sorry babe" Alec confessed. Magnus smiled warmly "It wasn't your fault Angel, it was an accident. "  
Alec shook his head. "No, for yelling at you. I'm your bodyguard. I'll always be, till my last breath. No one or nothing can harm you when I'm with you."  
Magnus laughed "Thank you darling."  
"So, all it took was me drowning again, huh? " He said joking.  
"I have read it and Dr Warren confirmed today. Another trauma can cure PTA and losing you is more traumatic for me than losing my own life, any day!" Alec's voice broke. He couldn't hold back the tears he kept at bay since morning. Magnus pulled his husband close for another kiss. Soon they were lost in each other forgetting the 3 painful months. 

They slept peacefully after 3 months holding hands, their wedding rings at last in place.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Please let me know your opinions in comments. I love to read and respond to your comments. I'm open for all suggestions and criticism.  
> Kudos: I love them ❤


End file.
